La saga de la photocopieuse
by Simakai
Summary: Un truc con avec Rufus et la photocopieuse.


Ça, c'est un truc con qui m'est venu en tête en voyant un joli cosplay de Rufus devant une photocopieuse... au fait, je sais même pas si le BON terme est photocopieur ou photocopieuse, disons que c'est le terme québécois qui l'emporte pour cette fois!

Disons que c'est au moment où Rufus est encore le Vice-Président, et NON, ça n'a rien à voir avec le Rufus que j'interprète sur Terre Promise. En fait, il me fait plus penser à Kadaj qu'au vrai Rufus... mais bon, c'est vraiment un truc con. Mais j'avais trop envie de l'écrire...

**La saga de la photocopieuse**

Rufus sortit la tête de son bureau et cria ses ordres habituels.

-Hé, Helga, tu me fais des photocopies de ces contrats de…

Il s'interrompit en voyant que Helga, sa blonde, voluptueuse et très Nibelheimienne secrétaire, n'était pas là pour entendre ses ordres. D'ailleurs, et fort heureusement, il n'y avait personne d'autre. Crier dans le vide peut être une chose plutôt gênante…

-Mais comment je fais faire mes photocopies, moi ?

Il tenta de toutes ses forces de repousser une petite idée, une très mauvaise idée, mais celle-ci s'insinuait comme du Mako dans son cerveau. Finalement, il se résigna.

-Bon, je vais devoir les faire moi-même, on dirait…

La pauvre Helga lui aurait certainement défendu de toucher à ce gros instrument de plastique et d'encre, mais étant en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec un certain rouquin appartenant aux Turks, elle ne put prévenir le pauvre Président, qui alla, innocemment, ses contrats à la main, vers la photocopieuse bourdonnante.

Un flash de lumière d'un inquiétant vert Mako l'aveugla pendant un moment alors qu'il ouvrait ce qui semblait être le dessus de cette curieuse machine. Une fois qu'il eut recouvré la vue (chose fort nécessaire lorsqu'on est confronté à un monde inconnu), il regarda attentivement la plaque de verre, puis il tapa dessus avec le bout du doigt. C'était un peu chaud…

-Bon… je suppose que je dois mettre ça dessus…

En disant ces mots, il prit son contrat et il posa délicatement la jolie feuille fraîchement signée sur la plaque de verre. En voyant de gentilles flèches, il positionna la feuille à peu près convenablement, puis il referma la plaque de plastique blanc.

-Bon… photocopie, maintenant !

Il attendit, mais la machine ne montrait aucun signe d'obéissance. Il s'impatienta légèrement.

-Allez, j'ai pas toute la journée, moi !

Toujours aucun signe de mouvement ou de lumière de la part de la photocopieuse. Rufus, commençant à s'énerver légèrement, donna un petit coup de poing sur l'instrument. Puis un autre, légèrement plus fort. Voyant que les méthodes de persuasion habituelles ne fonctionnaient pas, il sortit son revolver de la poche intérieure de son magnifique et très coûteux veston blanc et il le pointa sur la machine.

-C'est ta dernière chance. Photocopie !

Il retapa sur la machine. Par pur hasard, sa main soit disant plutôt violente accrocha un bouton vert qui se trouvait à être celui où il était écrit « start ». L'engin démentiel émit un bourdonnement étrange et une lumière verte passa sous la vitre, d'après ce que put en juger Rufus qui rangea discrètement son fusil dans sa poche, plutôt gêné.

-Alors ça ne fonctionne pas vocalement… que c'est primitif…

Il eut un soupçon de pitié pour cette « pauvre Helga qui devait bêtement appuyer sur des boutons sûrement infectés par toutes sortes de pestilences venant du monde extérieur », puis il regarda joyeusement la copie de son contrat sortir d'un endroit, selon lui, tout à fait aléatoire.

Il prit cette feuille encore toute chaude de l'impression, sans toucher aux parties encrées de peur de se salir les doigts, ignorant tout à fait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre puisque les documents en noir et blanc étaient imprimés au laser. Il souffla dessus, puis il reprit le contrat original et retourna vers son bureau…

Ou plutôt, il voulut retourner vers son bureau, mais quelque chose le retenait. Maintenant que la mystérieuse photocopieuse avait livré son secret, il pourrait s'en servir indéfiniment…

Le démon de la tentation envahit facilement le pauvre Rufus, qui n'avait jamais su lui résister de toute façon. Il posa sa main sur la vitre chaude et pesa sur le bouton de démarrage, puis il ferma les yeux, ne souhaitant pas être aveuglé à nouveau par cette troublante lumière verte. Lorsque la feuille sortit, il eut un petit rire enfantin en voyant l'image de sa main en noir et blanc.

Un éclair de malice passa dans les yeux de Rufus. Une photocopieuse, et personne dans les environs…

OoOoO

Lorsque Helga revint de sa « pause-café » fort divertissante grâce à un certain Turk roux, tout semblait comme d'habitude dans son espace de bureau. Tout, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque une accumulation importante de papier dans le bac de recyclage. Curieuse de nature, elle alla vérifier ce qui s'y trouvait, même s'il s'agissait fort probablement de documents inutiles jetés au passage par un quelconque employé de bureau.

Quelle fut sa surprise en voyant des traces incriminantes de multiples parties d'un corps masculin ! Elle rougit, puis elle décida de prendre les feuilles.

-Vraiment, c'est un très joli derrière… je me demande qui a bien pu faire ça…


End file.
